


Drabble Time

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles I've written over on Tumblr. Each chapter is a stand alone, rating and applicable tags posted in the notes of each chapter. New Chapters- 14-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry celebrating after defeating the Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Characters: Gendry, Arya, Nymeria  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Sexual Content, Wolf Pack

The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky.

Arya stood on the hill overlooking the city, braid whipping around her head with the wind. He thought there would be a smile upon her face as the Twins burned, but she was stone-faced. One hand gripped the pommel of her sword so hard her knuckles were white, the other clenched in Nymeria’s fur, the direwolf at attention at her side.

Her army was celebrating their victory, reveling the aftermath with the camp followers to sate the heat the battle raised in them. Her lords had their orders, her enemies-those who surrendered- carefully and ruthlessly locked up.

She breathes once, nostrils flaring. Her hand loosened, and a small smile graces her face. She pats Nymeria once, and the wolf is off. Howling, her and her pack race toward the castle and the screams that are heard in the distance show that the army did not ferret out as many Frey’s as they thought.

She turns to him, and the glow in her eye tells him the men aren’t the only ones whose blood gets hot from a fight. She starts walking and he follows wordlessly, like he always does.

They enter her tent, and she attacks without preamble. Her lips are on his neck, and her fingers are working desperately at his armor, and his hers. Clanks are heard as the iron that he spent so much time on thuds to the ground. Their clothes follow shortly thereafter.

He picks up her lithe form, hastily moving towards the bed, tripping on a tossed forearm band and tumbling onto the sheets. He wastes no time in chasing her lips, hands gripping her waist, pressing his pelvis into hers, desperate for her skin on his. His hands migrate to her breasts, squeezing, roughly tweaking her stiffened nipples. Their lips separate at her gasp, and his dip down, suckling until they reach the place his fingers are playing with.

She is impatient; he only gets to taste her for a moment before she is pulling him up by the hair. Her legs surround his hips and he gets her message clearly. He positions the head of his cock against her entrance, and pushes in completely and leaves her no time to adjust before he starts thrusting erotically, unable to slow or control himself.

She responds with equal vigor, nails scratching across his back as her hips attempt to keep up with his rhythm. Her back arches off the bed, breasts pressing into his chest, and her mind goes blank of anything save the man above her.

She bites his shoulder as she comes, and that is enough to tip him over the edge. They gasp out each other’s names after, unmoving from their position on the bed until he slides out of her and collapses next to her. They fall asleep to the sound of screams and cheers surrounding them, with the light from the dying city fire flickering through fabric of the tent.


	2. 8: Person A meets Person B's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Gendry, Arya, Ned, Catelyn  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting

He was so nervous that Arya had to drive, much to her amusement. "You're going to be fine." She assured him as they turned onto the private drive leading up to her parents estate, Winterfell she called it.

"That's what you say, Jon tells it differently." He half mumbles in her direction, Jon had spent the last week spouting warnings to him about Arya's mom, mainly about manners; how to shake hands, speak clearly, don't eat like a pig, etc.

She scoffed in response, "He's just messing with you, sure my mom has a bit of a stick up her ass, but she knows how much you mean to me and promised to behave herself." She pulled the car into the circle outside and shifted to park, pulling the keys from the ignition.

When he turned to offer one last attempt at a protest he was silenced by her lips pressed gently on his. Her hand snaked around his neck and when she pulled away her thumb rubbed gently back and forth. She placed her forehead against his and said against his lips, "I love you, so they'll love you too, just give them a chance." She kissed him once more before leaning back and opening the car door.

He took a deep breath and joined her, walking up towards the door. Ayra opened it and stepped in, holding his hand and pulling him inside with her. In the foyer stood a very pretty red haired women and a nice looking man, who Arya clearly resembled.

He surreptitiously wiped his hand on his pants in preparation of  hand shaking, when Arya's father, Ned, let out a chuckle. His eyes snapped up and he noticed both women in the room glaring at the man, Ned merely shook his head, and said quietly to his wife, "Wait till I tell Robert." Before coming forward and grasping Gendry's hand saying warmly, "Welcome to the family, son."


	3. Going for the same job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes to her interview and finds that Gendry is going for the same job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University

Arya walked through the double doors, clutching her portfolio to her side as walked toward the front desk. She was going to nail this interview, she practically had their website memorized, she spoke with the recruiters extensively and knows exactly what they're looking for. She even looked awesome, Sansa had helped her get professional interview clothes, including a small heal, which she resisted at first, but couldn't deny because she didn't exactly have anything else to wear expect tennis shoes and boots.

When she got to the front desk, she signed in with the receptionist who sent her on to the waiting room where the one other interviewee was already waiting. When she entered the room, preparing to see her competition she stopped, mouth popping open.

"No." She stated. The man sitting on the modern looking IKEA couch looked up, and grinned when he saw her standing there.

He stood, coming over to stand in front of her, he extended his hand, but she just glared until he lowered it with a laugh. "Arya!" His voiced boomed against the walls of the small room, "What a coincidence seeing you here."

She scowled at that, "Coincidence, you wouldn't have even known about this job opening if you weren't creeping behind Edric and I at the library last month."

His hand went to his heart in mock hurt, "Now, don't be mad just cause you know I'm going to get the job."

She glared up at him, even with the extra inch, she barely reached his chin. They were still having a staring contest when the door opened behind them. They both turned, and Arya threw a hopefully convincing smile on her face when she saw the recruiter standing there. Arya was interviewing first, so Gendry settled back in on the couch, as she followed she threw a look over her shoulder at him.

When she left she felt like she owned the interview, but she was still worried it showed that she was unsettled by Gendry's appearance.

She needn't worry though, two weeks later she got a call from the company telling her she got the job, they discussed start date and Arya eagerly anticipated it.

After graduation she had a week off before she started her new job, she spent then time with her family and getting a whole slew of comfortable work clothes. She walked in on her first day and once again went to the receptionist. She was informed another person was starting today, but hadn't arrived, so she once again made her to the waiting room.

She settled down, heal lifting off the ground in quick succession. When the door opened and she looked up, her mouth popped open once again.

"No way."

There before her stood, Gendry, who was grinning at her. She guessed there was no reason to be nervous at the interview after all.


	4. Accidentally broke into your apartment au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry, mention of Hot Pie  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting

Gendry was gonna kill Hot Pie. He must've tried that stupid call button ten times and nothing. No entry into the building for Gendry tonight. Well fuck that, Gendry was just going to go around back and go through Hot Pie's stupid window, because if he didn't find a couch soon, he was going to pass out on these stupid steps while he waited for Hot Pie's fat ass to get out of bed and let him in.

He stumbled around the side of the building to the back, counting the windows in to get to the right one, at least he was pretty sure it was the right one, he's only looked out the windows but this seemed right. It helped that the window was even cracked a bit, to let in a breeze. He slide the door open and pushed the screen until it gave and fell to the ground. He followed right after it and tumbled to the floor, landing hard and groaning as he pushed himself up to his knees.

He lifted his head to come face to face with a cat, he had a moment of shock before it leaned forward and licked his chin. He jerked back and stood, confused because he could've sworn that Hot Pie didn't have any pets. But whatever, he was tired, maybe he was already dreaming and he did in fact pass out on the steps out front.

He stepped over the orange cat on the floor, to walk over to the couch, where sleep desperately awaited. He swore a second later, when his shin came in contact with the sharp corner of a coffee table that definitely was not there when he was here last week.

He finally made it to the couch, and collapsed onto it, only to jerk up when an angry screech rose up from below him. A black cat had been curled up on the edge of the couch, and hissed at him before it jumped off to join it's buddy on the floor. He groaned, and pulled his shirt off, to tuck it under his head, and slumped back down on the cushions, and drifted into blissful sleep.

He woke up to sunlight behind his eyelids and the feeling of paws pressing into his chest, claws out and slightly scratching his skin. He groaned, and raised his hand to his head, rubbing his temples. He blinked his eyes open and his hand froze, because that was most definitely _not_ Hot Pie. A small woman was sitting perched on the armrest of the chair placed kiddy corner from the couch he had passed out on last night. In her arms was the black cat he almost squished last night, and it was glaring disdainfully at him through the circle of her arms.

She looked amused though, and smirked at him before speaking, "Welcome to the world of the living. Now, mind telling me who you are? And also, why you broke through my window?"

He was suddenly very aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but suddenly the fact that there were cats in the apartment makes sense, because this isn't Hot Pies apartment.

He rubbed his hand down his face, hard; "Fuck, I thought this was my friend's apartment, I was super drunk last night, and I bet he's your neighbor and shit, I thought this was the right place last night, and the cats probably should've clued me in but the couch was comfortable and yeah." He looked up at her, "so, hi, I'm Gendry."

She snorted, and moved off her perch, letting the cat leap off of her to the ground, she smiled, "I'm Arya."


	5. reunion during zombie apocalypse - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Minor Violence

Gendry was almost out, he had to keep fighting, there were only a couple of them left now. The problem was he dropped his hammer about four zeeks ago and he knew he wouldn't be able to get to it until he finished off the ones in his way. He threw a punch at the one closest to him, feeling the familiar crunch beneath his knuckles as he connected with its' face.

He went to step over it to get at the next one when he felt a hand grab onto his ankle, causing his to fall to the ground, swearing. That fucking zeek wasn't dead yet, apparently his punches have gotten weaker. He started to kick it off of him when another shuffled over, falling down on top of him with its jaw gapping open. His arm came up before it connected though, holding the thing up by its neck. He swore again, how the hell was he suppose to get out of this?

He could hear more of them out there, attracted to the noise, and it just hitting him that this might be the end when he heard a soft whistling and suddenly there was an arrow sticking through the head of the zeek he was holding up. He threw it to the side and sat up, using his free foot to kick the one holding onto him off. Standing, he approached and stomped down, smashing the fuckers face in.

He heard laughter behind him, and a voice called out, "Look at you, stupid, still can't do anything right." He spun in place, eyes search for the voice he knew from so long ago. There she was, little thing, holding a great bow and grinning at him.

His Arya.


	6. 3 sentence-reunion during zombie apocalypse -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Characters: Gendry, Willow  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Major Character Death

Gendry stood frozen as the walker shuffled towards him, its dead eyes locked onto him, his grip on his hammer started to loosen as he recognized the small form in front of him.

He distantly heard Willow yelling at him to move, but he couldn't get his feet to listen, couldn't get his arm to raise in attack, couldn't make himself kill this walker.

Because all he could see was those dead gray eyes, staring at him, because thinking she was dead, and seeing it with his own eyes, were two very different things.


	7. Soulmate au where you can’t lie to your soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie  
> Tags: Soulmate AU, modern  
> Posted: 1/4/2015

Arya never really thought the whole, ‘you can’t lie to your soulmate’ thing would be a problem. She was a pretty honest person, and avoided lying, except for when she told the occasional white lies to her parents when she was going out. So being honest to her soulmate, seemed like common sense, why would they want to lie to each other?

So when Hot Pie finally introduced her to his “cool older friend” Gendry, she was surprised when the first words out of her mouth weren't, “Hi, I’m Arya.” like she intended.

Instead they were, “Wow, you’re hot—wait, what?” her eyes widened in surprise at her own words, she was thinking them, but she definitely was planning on keeping that to herself.

“I totally meant that.” Came out next, instead of ‘ _I totally didn’t mean that’,_ “Wait. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”  Arya practically growled out the last bit, because that at least was true.

Gendry just looked a bit stunned at her explanations, he opened his mouth to start speaking, “I think you’re hot too.” He looked as surprised as she felt. “I really hope you’re legal because I really don’t want to be this attracted to someone underage.”

“Uhh…” Hot Pie stammered out between them, “That was weird. Are you guys ok?”

Arya nodded absently, she felt fine, just weird, a little flushed. “I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know why I said any of those things.”

“Me neither.” Gendry ground out.

“But they were true?” Hot Pie prompted, “And neither of you were going to say any of that, so basically you were going to lie..?”

Arya gaze swiveled sharply to Hot Pie. “What are you trying to say exactly?”

Hot Pie grinned at her, “Well, try to lie to Gendry.”

She scowled but turned back to Gendry, complying with Hot Pie, “You have black hair.” She scowled, “My name is Arya Stark.” A small growl of frustration escaped her, “My dog’s name is Nymeria-UGH!” her hands flew up in anger. “What the hell is this?” she yelled.

Her anger was interrupted by Hot Pie’s laughter, when she looked at him he was grinning like the idiot he was, upon her glare his laughter quieted, but the grin remained.

“Well,” Hot Pie started, “You can’t lie to your soulmate.”


	8. person A [Arya] asking for directions from person B[Gendry] because they’re new in town and hopelessly lost. - Only set in Westeros please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Canon, Kings Landing  
> Posted: 1/4/2015

Arya hadn't seen the cat in ages. She had followed it a good while, around corners and up and down stairs, but no less than five minutes had passed and there'd been no sign of the cat. She kept ducking into alleyways and looking around bins hoping it would turn up but to no avail. Finally, we decided she might as well head back, maybe she could find another cat at the castle and starting chasing that one instead.

She found her way back to a bigger street and looked around, she had no idea where she was, she couldn't even see over the buildings to see the Red Keep in the distance. She noted she appeared to be in the shopping district, and noticed an open faced building, that reminded her of the forge back home in Winterfell. She approached, stepping inside and looking around, spotting a large boy, looking about Robb's age, digging through scrap metal.

"Excuse me, could you show me how to get to the Red Keep?" she asked.

The boy spun around at her voice, nearly dropping a piece of metal to the floor. His face was almost as dirty as the rest of him, but it only made his bright blue eyes stand out even further.

He scowled at her, "Why would a sewer rat like you want to go to the Red Keep? They scare off beggars you know.

She frowned at him, "'I'm not a beggar! Or a sewer rat!" she crossed her arms in front of her, "And I demand you show me how to get back to the Keep!" She tried to put authority into her voice, like how her mother spoke when ordering around the servants.

He snorted at her, dismissing her with a wave of his hand, "I don't have to do anything for you, so just get lost." He turned his back on her and returned to his previous task.

Her eyes narrowed, she realized that he must not know who she was, just like the guards didn't the last time she went out chasing cats, after all she was dirty and dressed in trousers. While his back was turned she looked around, there were plenty of swords and shields and even a pile of horse shoes on the benches.

She walked towards the swords to look closer at them, they weren't nearly as impressive as Needle, or even her father's great sword Ice.

"Hey, I told you to get out of here!" She was suddenly pulled back from the bench, preventing her from reaching out and grabbing any.

Her head snapped to the boy, and she matched his scowl with one of her own. "Well," she started, yanking her arm from his, "I don't know how to get back, so I might as well stay here until your master gets back, I'm sure he'll tell me how to get there."

He crossed his arms, and asked, "Why do you need to go to the Red Keep anyway?"

"Because I live there." She stated, as if it were obvious.

His eyebrows rose in either surprise or disbelief, she wasn't sure. "If you live there, how come you don't know how to get back?" he countered.

"Because I just moved here, stupid, I've only been out in King's Landing once before, unless you count when we arrived."

He didn't say anything to that at first, he seemed to be contemplating whether or not she was telling the truth. Finally he grunted, "Fine. When Master Mott gets back I'll show you the way."

Arya grinned, hopping up on one of the work benches and asking, "So what's your name anyway?"

He glanced at her before grabbing a bent horse shoe from a pile and picking up his hammer. "I'm Gendry." He finally admitted.

She smiled at him, waiting until he paused to flip the horseshoe to say, "I'm Arya."


	9. You teach a class right next door to my office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach a class right next door to my office AU, requested by celiatully on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Modern, Engineer!Gendry, Fencer!Arya  
> Posted: 1/9/2015

Gendry used to hate the location of his office, right smack in the middle of downtown, you had to take the train or a bus or god forbid a cab to get there. The commute took forever and then he had to deal with the hustle and bustle constantly going on outside, and it was always so loud.

And while those things all remained true, one thing changed for the better. After about a year of working at the firm, a small gym opened just next store, and everyday around noon a petit women would come breezing up the sidewalk lugging a long rectangular bag.

He discovered this because he takes his lunch around that time, and often goes and picks up food from the vendor at the corner. After seeing her around the same time for weeks, he got curious, finally delaying his lunch so he could walk by the gym after she would’ve arrived.

He paused, looking in and seeing her standing at the front of a group of students, a long foil in her hand, as he watched, he saw the group copy her movements. She was quick, light on her feet, he didn’t know much about fencing, but she looked like she knew what she was doing.

He never got up the nerve to talk to her though, it seemed wrong to hit on someone on their way to work. So when he was out that night for drinks with some of his co-workers, he was surprised to recognize the short haired girl sitting at the bar.

After a couple of drinks to steel his nerve, he made his way over to the bar on the preface of getting another drink. He slide in next to her and ordered another beer, he looked over at her and blushed when he found her gaze on him, she looked confused.

“Do I know you?” she questioned, tilting her head.

“Uhhh..” his brain shut off for a second before it caught up, “I think you teach a class at the gym next to my office.”

Her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers, “Oh right! I recognize you, you’re Lunch Guy.”

Before he could respond, the red head to her left wiped around to look at him, nudging the woman eagerly, “Arya,” she said in a failed attempt to whisper, “ _This_ is Hot Lunch Guy?” _Arya_ blushed and glared at the woman, muttering a ‘shut up’. The red head ignored her, and said, "Oohhh he is hot. Arya told me about you months ago, what's your name?" She directed at him.

There was a full blow blush on his face and he knew it, "I'm Gendry."

Arya smiled, face red as well, "Like my sister said, I'm Arya, I, um, see you outside the gym a lot."

His hand reached up to rub the back on his neck, smiling at her, "So, uh, can I buy you a drink?" he finally asked.

She returned his smile, and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."


	10. Imagine your OTP being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook, and they’re not even dating (of course that’s how they get together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry, Weasel, Hot Pie  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Modern, High School,  
> Posted: 1/9/2015

Arya had gotten three variations of 'congrats' on her way to lunch, by the third she finally asked the girl "For what?" and got a page number in response. When she finally made it to the table she shared with Gendry, Hot Pie, and Weasel, she dug out the yearbook that was handed out in 3rd hour. She quickly turned to page 40, briefly saw the headline was "The Votes Are In" before her eyes were drawn to an image of Gendry and herself, taken before the homecoming dance. Underneath was the caption, "Voted Cutest Couple!" her mouth dropped open, she didn't even know they were being voted on!

Her gaze snapped up, to find all three of her table companions looking at her with mixtures of apprehension and confusion. "What the hell is this?" she asked, jabbing the image with her index finger. "We're not even dating?! And they totally cut out the rest of the group for this photo!" It was true, you could even see a bit of arm on the other side of Arya in the photo, she thought it belonged to Hot Pie. "And how'd they even get this picture?"

Gendry tugged the book out of her hands to take a look himself, and judging by the eyebrow raise, she guessed he hadn't known about it either, but she was surprised at the blush that also followed. Great, he was embarrassed at just the thought of dating her, she knew he would never see her like that.

"Um." piped up Weasel, "I gave it to them."

Both she and Gendry looked over at her, and she at least had the decency to look chagrinned. "Why?" Gendry asked, he didn't look mad, but it was hard to stay mad at Weasel.

"Well, I just thought, you two needed, a, ahh." She paused, glancing at Hot Pie almost for help, when none came she finished, "a push, is all."

Arya felt her cheeks start to warm, "What'd you mean by that?" she asked quickly, refusing to look over at Gendry.

Weasel's faced turned from embarrassed to exasperated, "Seriously? You guys have been dancing around each other all year! The UST was killing me."

Whatever warmth had started in her cheeks had turned into a full blown fire at this. When she looked over at Gendry, expecting him to deny it, all she saw was an equally red face, staring back at her.

He drew out an, "Uhhhh." Before falling silent. He just looked at her for a moment before continuing, "I mean, she not wrong, on my end at least."

Her heart skipped a bit at that statement, and a smile came over her face, "Really?" she asked, before stammering on, "Yeah, I mean, me too."

He ginned a bit stupidly at her, "So, we don't have to do anything about the yearbook then?"

She shook her head. "Not unless it's to thank them." 


	11. Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Modern, Love Confessions  
> Posted: 1/29/15

"Oh my god!" Arya shouted, "You are infuriating!" Gendry just made her so mad sometimes, they've been going at it for at least ten minutes now, Hot Pie having abandoned them five minutes ago.

“ _I’m_ infuriating?! You’re the one going off on me for no reason!” He replied rather incredulously, “Fuck, Arya, sometimes I don’t even know why I love you!”

Silence fell between them, Arya was sure her mouth was open in shock. Gendry still looked mad, she wondered if he even realized what he just said. “You what me?” she asked in a whisper.

She saw the moment he realized what he had in fact said. “I, uh, love you?” he said, the end of the you went up in pitch as if in question.

A little laugh bubbled out of her at that, “You sure about that?”

He nodded, face looking more determined and less scared and confused, “Yes. I do. I love you.”

A grin spread across her face, and she leapt up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and crush her lips to his in a slightly messy kiss.

As she pulled away, she whispered, “I love you too.”


	12. Fake Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry faking being married so her parents won’t try to marry her off to a Lord, and realize there are certain “things” married people have to do -meetyouatthesunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Gendry, Arya, Catelyn, Ned  
> Tags: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence  
> Posted: 1/29/2015

Arya didn’t know where it come from, one second her mother was going on about her marriage prospects to all these various Lords, and the next she was blurting that she and Gendry had gotten married in secret.

Her mother stared at her in shock, before quickly transforming the look into anger, “What did you just say?” she hissed, Arya could see the whites of her knuckles as she gripped the proposal letter too tightly.

Arya had no choice but to continue with the lie, “I married Gendry, the, uh, the blacksmith, if you-“

“I know who he is.” Her mother snapped, “How did this _happen_?”

“We uh, well I love him,” Arya stressed, trying to mimic Sansa in that moment, “But we knew you would never approve, so we went to the Godswood in secret and he gave me his cloak.” Arya finished the sentence with more confidence, trying to remember the sappiest parts of the love stories her sister was always spouting.

Her mother glared furiously at her, “Arya! How irresponsible of you, wars have been started over less than this!”

“But I _love_ him!” She whined out, “and you haven’t promised me to anyone yet, so I thought it’d be ok.”

Her mother sighed, anger diffusing only minimally, “Fine, show me,” And stood, motioning Arya to lead.

Arya stood automatically and started to head towards the forge, internally panicking. She hadn’t thought this through, while she liked Gendry, loved spending time with him, they’ve never kissed or anything of the like. Her face heated at the thought, he _was_ strong.

And now, well now she was saying they were married, and married people did stuff together, they touched casually, kissed, and the whole bedding ceremony. How would anyone believe them if they wouldn’t do anything like that.

She crossed the threshold of the forge and Gendry glanced up from his work, greeting her, “Arya-“ he paused eyes widening when her mother came into view behind her. “I mean, m’lady, how may I help you today.”

When Arya glanced at her mother it was to see raised brows, Gendry’s lack of formality with Arya was helping make the story more believable.

Arya walk up to Gendry, reaching up to hug him, whispering against his ear, “Play along.”

He stood stock still, staring over her shoulder at her mother, probably scared of getting in trouble. Arya pulled away, with her back to her mother, facing Gendry.

“I’ve told mother that we got married, Gendry. In secret.” She said, stressing each of the words.

At that Gendry’s gaze snapped to hers eyes widening in shock, “What?!” he spluttered.

Arya glared at him, teeth grinding as she begged him to play along with her eyes. “Yes, she was talking about making a marriage alliance, and I decided I couldn’t be silent anymore.”

Gendry did not speak, eyes darting between Arya and her mother. Finally he spoke, addressing Lady Catelyn, “Please, m’lady, don’t kill me.”

Arya snorted at that, forcing a laugh from her throat as she leaned into Gendry, placing a hand on his chest, turning to look pleadingly at her mother, “Don’t be silly, Gendry, mother would never hurt you.” That last bit she forced out a bit more firmly.

Her mother sighed, “Let’s go see your father,” and with that she beckoned them from the forge.

She made Arya and Gendry stand outside the chambers as Catelyn spoke with her father. While they stood Arya whispered quickly what had happened, Gendry groaning and moaning about her getting him killed, but finally agreeing to play along for her sake.

After what seemed like forever, they were called into the room. Arya grabbed Gendry’s hand so they presented a combined front to her father.

When Ned’s gaze found their hands he sighed warily, gesturing them to sit, and that’s how they found out Gendry was the King’s firstborn bastard, placed in Ned’s care after his mother died. How they were not to do anything together until Ned had the chance to speak with Robert, and then they would be married officially, presented as an alliance, as if it was planned all along.

And just like that, Arya was going to be married after all, only she wasn’t too upset by the match after all.


	13. Imagine your OTP getting really confused while trying to build IKEA furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Outside POV, Alternate Universe-Modern  
> Posted: 1/29/15

The officer pounded on the door, eying the pile of boxes leaning against the wall on the porch, and the sold sign by the mailbox. This was the first time a ‘domestic disturbance’ was called at this address, he groaned internally at the thought of this getting added to the ‘route’. These people were clearly the new owners, and if they just moved in and were already getting the police called on them it was not going to be a happy house.

He knocked again, and heard muffled shouting inside, two voices, male and female.

The female threw open the door and angrily, a “What?!” escaping her lips before her eyes landed on him.

Instead of apologizing to him or even saying anything to him she turned her head, shouting over her shoulder, “See what you did, now the cops are here!”

For a petit women she had a commanding voice, and in response a large male entered his line of view, looking equally angry. He tried not to assume things, but the man was much larger than the woman.

“I didn’t do anything, you’re the one who didn’t want to follow the instructions.”

She turned more fully to him, “Those directions were useless anyway! They didn’t make any sense!”

The officer coughed, drawing their attention, and the big guy at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry, officer, how can we help you?” He asked, his voice much gentler than his appearance would indicate.

“I received a call from one of your neighbors, about a disturbance. I just want to determine what the problem is, folks.”

“Problem! The problem is that IKEA is a useless store! Whatever ‘minimalistic’ crap they’re trying is bullshit!” The women exploded. Over her shoulder the man reached and put his hand on the door, pulling it out of the woman’s grasp to allow the officer to look further into the room.

Inside was a tornado, various boxes in different states of unpacking, and in the center, what appeared to be a couch laid out in various sections. Screwdrivers and hammers, screws, nuts and bolts all lay around it. Little and large plastic bags and several torn pieces of paper with what seemed to be pictures of the couch on it.

His brows furrows, “So, you two aren’t fighting?”

That drew a laugh from both of them, and the women answered, “No, just frustrated, we’ve been working at this thing for hours. All I want to do is break it in like we did the kitchen table.”

She spoke matter of factly, but the man turned red behind her and said in a stained voice said, “Arya!”

She rolled her eyes, but said no more. He suddenly realized what they meant and felt his own cheeks heat, “Well,” he started, “It seemed like you two are fine, just, uhh, try to keep it down.”

The women winked at him, “No promises there, officer,” and laughing she shut the door.


	14. "i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neighbors who only meet because “i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry  
> Tags: Alternate Universe- Modern  
> Posted: 2/22/15

Gendry opened his eyes at the sound of pounding at his door. He glared at the offending wood, as he had been dozing off in front of the TV after a long day at the shop.

He pulled himself off the couch and over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the woman who lived across the hall from him. He recognized her from the staircase and hall, but they’ve otherwise had no interaction.

She was holding a jar of salsa, and held it up almost in offering to him. “Can you open this for me?”

He took it, and with an easy twist the lid was off, handing her back the jar with the loose lid resting on top.

Instead of thanking him she exclaimed, “What the hell?! That took you like two seconds, I’ve been trying everything for like twenty minutes!” She thrust her right hand under her nose, “My hand it all red from that stupid thing!” Sure enough her hand was red, the skin looking irritated from where she gripped the lid.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, “Don’t you dare say ‘I was just loosening it for you’ either.”

His mouth shut, because he was in fact going to say that. “I wasn’t going to say that.” He denied,

Her brow raised in disbelief, “Really, then what _were_ you going to say?”

His mind searched for a believable response, “I, uh, was just going to say that that kind of salsa is really good.”

She smirked at that, “Really? That’s what you were going to say?”

He nodded, more confident, “Yeah, it tastes even better mixed in with some guac.”

She looked contemplative, “I have an avocado, you want to come over and show me?”

He was surprised, but happy, and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He grabbed his keys off the hook, and locked up, and followed her across the short length of hall to her door.


	15. Drunk Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answered your call for a pick-up from a drunken party even though you’re my brother’s friend and I’ve only met you once because it sounded like you really needed to get out of there AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry, mention of: Jon, Ygritte  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Modern  
> Posted: 2/22/15

Arya’s hand automatically reached out to turn off the alarm before she even realized it wasn’t an alarm, that her phone was ringing with the music of an incoming call. The light was too glaring to look at so she answered without knowing who was calling.

“This better be important.” She ground out tersely, her voice coarse from sleep.

“You gotta come pick me up.” A man’s voice came from over the line, slurring slightly.

“Who is this?” She asked, becoming more awake now that she was talking.

“Gendry. Who’s this?”

The name sounded familiar, tickling the edge of her mind with recognition. “You’re the one who called me! Shouldn’t you know!”

The man groaned, “I called Jon! Is this Ygritte? Could you get him, I need him to come pick me up.”

Now those names she knew, Ygritte was Jon’s girlfriend, and then she suddenly knew who she was talking to.

“Gendry, this is Jon’s sister, we met like two years ago. How do you even have my number?”

“Fuck, Arya, isn’t it?” he sighed out, “Yeah I think I have you in here as ‘Jon’s Sister’ must’ve called you by mistake.” She heard him swear softly, “You, ahh, live in the area?”

She sighed, “Yeah, but why should I come pick you up, you woke me up.”

“Fuck, I know, I’m sorry, but this party totally sucks, everyone is way too drunk and someone puked on my shoe earlier so I’ve been walking around barefoot and it just really sucks ok?”

She got out of bed, already resigned, “Fine, I’ll come get you, but you better tell Jon he owes me big.” She shuffled over to her closet, pulling pants out of a drawer to pull on. “Text me the address, and I’ll call this number when I get there.”

She was halfway to her car when her phone beeped, giving her the address, she pulled it up in Google Maps and was happy to find it only a ten minute drive from her location.

She pulled up to the curb at the party, college kids still hanging out drunk on the lawn, loud music blasting from the house, it looked like a shit show.

She called Gendry and directed him to her car, she saw the large man approach, and sure enough shoes were dangling in his hands, wrapped in a plastic bag, the laces coming through the tied handles.

He looked down and peered into the window at her, she rolled it down so they could talk, but he just stood there looking at her.

“Well, are you gonna get in or not?” she asked, starting to get cranky.

He frowned but opened the door to climb in, “You’re Arya?”

She put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb, “We’ve met before.” She stated, confused at his apparent confusion.

“Yeah, but you were just a kid. And now,” he paused, looking at her from the passenger seat, she felt her cheeks heat as his glance, “well, now you’re not.”

“I haven’t changed that much in two years.”

He cleared his throat, and when she took a glance at him she saw his face was red. “You, ah, you’ve changed, grown up a bit.”

She smiled, but kept her eyes on the road, and let him direct her to his place to drop him off.

He opened the door, saying a quick thanks before he stepped out completely.

Her window was still open so she called out to him, “Gendry!” He paused, leaning back into the car. “If you ever need to get picked up again you have my number.” He nodded, “Or if you want to grab food sometime, you can use my number for that too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Modern, Alternate Universe- High School  
> Posted: 2/22/15

Arya was at her locker when Hot Pie appeared at her side, out of breath. In his hands he clutched a worn grey notebook, with a Gendry written in faded black marker ink in the upper corner.

"Arya," he panted, "You have next period with Gendry right?" Arya nodded at that, and he continued, holding out the notebook in offering, "Give this to him? He forgot it in math class."

"Yeah, sure," Arya said, accepting the notebook, "No problem." Hot Pie mumbled out a thanks before hurrying on his way.

Arya finished up at her locker and headed to English, where she sat next to Gendry, notebook held loosely in hand. When she entered the room it was to find him already in his seat, hunting through his bag.

She plopped down beside him, and held up the notebook, “Looking for this?” His eyes snapped up staring at the book in her hands, and she had half of the next sentence out before she noticed how wide his eyes had gotten. “Hot Pie gave it… You ok?”

When his hand snapped out to grab the book she pulled it back on reflex, curious to his behavior. “Give it back!” He growled.

She laughed, “Why? What about math got you all worked up?” He scowled at her, and went for the notebook again. She leapt up from her chair, nearly running into a fellow student who was on his way to his desk. 

She flipped open the notebook, to the first page and froze, staring down at the cardboard cover. She looked up and Gendry’s hand was still reached out at her, eyes round and cheeks red.

Arya felt her cheeks flame herself as she looked back down at the book. Doodles filled the page, mostly versions of her name, sometimes with a Waters instead of Stark, little swords and shields with G.W.+A.S. filled up the spaced between.

She was startled out of her silence as the book was pulled from her hands. She turned to see Gendry stuffing it back in his back, refusing to look at her.

Instead of speaking she just sat back down, and pulled out her own blue notebook, and opened it to a very similar looking front page. She set it down on Gendry’s desk so she knew he would see it. 

She saw him reach out and trace her doodles with his index finger  and when he looked up at her it was in awe, and they both had matching goofy grins spread across their faces.


End file.
